


Magical Healing

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch come for a visit when you're feeling low and ill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Healing

You had been ill for a long time now. You thought the nasty cold would have been gone by now, but it had only got worse. You were coughing, your fever wouldn’t give in and your throat felt as if you had tried to swallow a cactus that got stuck halfway through going down your throat. You could do nothing but lie in your bed, take all the medication you were allowed and hope it would go away eventually.

You had just managed to fall asleep when there was a soft knock on your door. Groaning, you opened your eyes and slowly wobbled to the door. After a couple of tries you got the door open, only to blink twice when you saw who had been knocking. You were tempted to pinch yourself to make sure you weren’t dreaming. Could this be real..?

In front of you stood two tall, handsome men. Of course you recognised both of them instantly - after all, they were your favourite actors and also frequent visitors in your daydreams. 

“Is this… What… Am I..?” you stuttered. They both smiled and greeted you, then stepped inside.   
“Don’t worry about that,” one of them - Benedict - said.  
“We’re here to make you feel better.”

You gaped at them both, unable to do or say anything.   
“Come on then, love,” the other man - Tom - said then, taking your hand and leading you back to your bedroom. They guided you back to bed, wrapping the duvet around you and making sure you were comfortable and warm.   
“Is there anything you need?” Tom asked.  
“Water? Medicine? Anything else?” Benedict suggested when you stayed quiet, your brain unable to function.  
“Some water would be nice,” you rasped, trying to smile.  
“Coming right up,” Benedict said and left the room, leaving you alone with Tom. You watched him pick up a book from your bedside table. He lifted it up, showing you the cover.   
“Do you like this one?” he asked. You nodded weakly.   
“Good,” he said and smiled, sliding onto the bed next to you. He wrapped his arm around you and kissed your temple softly.   
“Just close your eyes and relax, darling…”  
“Your water is right here, if you need it,” Benedict’s voice added on your other side. You felt his body press against yours as well as he shuffled closer.  
“Ready?” he asked, and Tom nodded on your other side.   
“You have a book?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright, let’s heal this poor girl, then…”

You closed your eyes as Tom began to read the book. It happened to be one of your all-time favourites, so this couldn’t have been a better choice. You had been reading it last night, hoping it would make you feel better. However, that was nothing compared to this: the two men hugged you tightly between them, reading the book you loved with their beautiful voices. They took turns with the reading, and while one was reading, the other softly caressed your cheek and whispered comforting words into your ear. 

You felt more and more sleepy. Their smooth, silky voices were calming you down and making you forget the pain, slowly hypnotising you, making you fall asleep. You fought against it, afraid that they would be gone when you woke up. After all, this was too good to be true…

“Just give in to the dream,” Tom said softly as he noticed you were struggling. You heard Benedict close the book, and he leaned in closer as well.   
“You’ll wake up perfectly healthy, with no trace of the cold left. We won’t be here, but don’t worry; if you ever need us, we will come back.”  
You felt them both kiss your cheeks at the same time, and finally let the sleep take over, smiling happily.


End file.
